


Golden Wounds

by cuddlequxxn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ariana aging processes fluctuates, Bad Wolf Child AU, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Timey Wimey Stuff, depictions of torture, i think, it won't be, its not incest if i say its not, ok, post-journey's end, that bad, this fic has worse logic than doctor who logic, well get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlequxxn/pseuds/cuddlequxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rose and John are left on that beach in the other universe, family life comes naturally. After their daughter, Ariana Rose Tyler, is born things start to get dangerous. Their daughter has the characteristics of a normal Gallifreyian child, but also the Bad Wolf has transferred to Ariana, allowing her some added abilities to being a soon to be Time Lady. After the War with Gallifrey begins, however, everything goes horribly wrong for Ariana and she must find ways to protect herself and the ones she love. </p><p>Was formally known as Death Can't Stop the Big Bad Wolf but I have changed it twice in the same day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and if it doesn't quite come out the way I planned I'll edit chapters or make side mini chapter oneshots. Also at first all of the chapters are gonna be kinda short and I'm not quite sure when/if they will be longer. I've had this entire story in my head for about two years now so this may or may not be a long fic/ a series. One last note is that the rating might change as the story continues and I will put trigger in the notes at the top. 
> 
> ((okay real last note this first "chapter" is in first person but the rest of the fic will not be))

     It all started with a war between Gallifrey and Earth. In this universe, Gallifrey still stands and the Time Lords are a murderous species. Hundreds died in the war, but it only took two lives to end it all.

     I was only about 5 when it happened. My grandmother had taken me on a walk and we somehow stumbled upon the battlefield. Because of superior Time Lord technology, it was invaded with a shield so that no civilians died in the process, and only select people could come onto the field. I turned to see Rose Tyler and her husband John Tyler separated and surrounded but they were fighting them off.

     I lost control over my body and when I realized what was happening all I could hear were my grandmother's screams as I rushed onto the battlefield to save them. My tiny legs ran as fast as I could as Rose ran to me, trying to protect me like a mother would to her child. The majority of Time Lords had left to return to Gallifrey to think of more plans to take control of the planet.

     Just as Rose was telling me to run to safety, a scream came from behind her. John was being lifted off the ground by his neck. The metal covered hand connected to his neck was the hand of the Time Lord Superior. As Rose ran to her husband, she was restrained by two Time Lord guards. She sat and watched as her husband was strangled by the race that he had been looking for. As his lifeless body fell to the ground, Superior shot electricity from the metal glove straight to her single beating heart. No one had noticed me yet and as the Time Lords walked back to their timeship, I brought the two lovers together and interlaced their hands as they should never be apart. The guards saw me as the were returning to pick up the bodies and picked me up and took me back to the ship. My grandmother screamed as she saw me being taken by the people that killed the people who tried to protect me and the rest of the planet.

     As the ship took off, I saw the planet I wouldn’t be returning to for a long time. I could see my grandmother crying even from the height that I was at. I was put in a room with the bodies until we made it to Gallifrey. I was now a prisoner of war. My name is Ariana Tyler, and I watched my parents die right before my eyes.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

     When they made it to Gallifrey, she was told to strip and change into some different clothes. She was put in a large, white room with windows on both sides of the door. Who she assumed was a doctor came in to examine her. When he started to put a device to her chest, she froze up and golden pixie-dust-like smoke came out of her hands and her eyes changed from the calm blue color to a bright gold, and he was sent into regeneration. Her parents told her to never let anyone listen to her heart. She had no idea why, but because they had died, she had to be strong and listen to them. She was then put into a box with some holes in it so make sure that she could still breathe. The box was then kicked about the room by the two guards who held down her mother. 

     Once she could sense that others were not around, she started to cry and she could see blood coming out of the box. She didn’t know how long she was in there, but when they finally let her out, she was able to go to the bathroom and she was given a tray of food. The tray had a small cup of water, a roll of bread, and something else she couldn’t recognize. She tried to eat slowly so that she could make the food last, but her body needed food so badly that when she came back to her senses all the food was gone. One of the guards came back and took the tray and handcuffed her with thick, heavy restraints. Superior came into the room and spat in her face.

     “You disgusting, inferior creature. I don’t know how you’ve survived so long, but you have. Since you sent one of our finest medical professionals into regeneration, we have no idea what you are and how you were able to do that. I will now examine you myself and if you even try to harm me you will be punished brutally,” he spat at her again. He held his hand out and one of the guards stepped forward, handing him a knife. One of the guards grabbed her restraints and connected it to a chain from the ceiling. Once connected, the chain started to be pulled back into the ceiling with her hanging down, almost dislocating her shoulders. Restraints where then being put onto her ankles.

     He ran the blade down her back and she could feel energy pulsing through her veins. As the blood dripped down her body onto the floor, they could see golden flecks glistening within the dark liquid. He continued to slice her body, and when she would resist he would slice her face. All she could see was blood on the floor and golden flames slowing coming out of her body from the cuts. As soon as he saw the flames he left the room with the guards and watched her from the window connecting her cell to the rest of the prison. She was so upset over what happened over what she could assume was the past 24-hours that she erupted into golden flames, her body healing, her second heart beating wildly.

     The flames calmed down and she was released from the chains and fell to the floor. Panting, she heard Superior walk into the room. The guards told him to leave and that they would punishing her for almost harming him. When he left, the guards took off her restraints. They walked over to the other side of the room and start speaking Gallifreyian so that she wouldn't understand. 

     “Theta, her parents are dead, she’s stuck on a planet she’s never been to, she somehow went through regeneration without changing shape or losing a regeneration cycle. I think we should help her while she’s stuck here.”

     “No, we could get fired and executed for helping a prisoner. Plus since when do we help people? We're prison guards that kill people for Rassilon’s sake!”

     “Look at her, she’s five years old, bloody and scared,” The blond guard walked over to her and started to clean up the blood on her body. He was tall, about the same height as the other guard. His hair was cut short, and he had beautiful blue eyes. He opened his arms as if offering her comfort after everything she had recently been through. She accepted the offer, and sat between his legs as he held onto her and stroked her blood soaked hair.

     “Koschei, let go of her before we both get in trouble,” the stern guard with cropped black hair said. His eyes were also blue, but reminded her more of ice: cold and sharp. His ears seemed a little big, but he reminded her of a face she couldn’t quite put a name to.

     Koschei let go of her and walked out of her cell with Theta. Koschei turned back at her and smiled, making her feel a little bit safer on the foreign planet. He then ran after Theta and she was left alone in the white cell covered in her blood. She looked over where Koschei turned and found the notepad given to her from her parents. It was full of contacts and pictures of safe people if anything ever happened to them and if she somehow made it to her mother’s home universe. Knowing which ones to go to first, she flipped open to the page with Captain Jack Harkness’s photo and location.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised 12-1-15

“John, I think that we should make something for Ariana, just in case.”

“Just in case what? Nothing is going to happen to us or your parents. She will be taken care of.” John looked into Rose’s eyes, the mother of his child, his pink and yellow wife. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to live if she wasn’t here teaching him how to be human. Ever since they were left here by his Time Lord counterpart, life had been okay. They had gotten married, built a house from the ground up, grew a TARDIS, and even had a child together.

“I know, love, but what if someone finds out that she’s...different? If any other lifeforms found out, they would experiment on her, or they might even kill her. I can’t risk anything happening to her.” Rose looked down at Ariana, on the floor playing with some Gallifreyan toys that John had made for her. She couldn’t imagine life getting any better than what it was now. They had a home, jobs as top ranking agents at Torchwood, even had some fame.

The fame was something that John wasn’t really expected when he returned home with the Tylers’, but with Pete being the Director of Torchwood, the leading universal military agency and having first contact with outside species, money and celebrity status was a given. It took time for Rose to get used to it, so she was very considerate of John not being used to it and slowly guided him into the new lifestyle.

Ariana started giggling when she found the sonic screwdriver that John had acquired before coming to this universe. John had ‘improved’ the device and added many more settings so that it could actually work on wood. Ariana twisted it and adjusted the settings and managed to open the door and starting waddling over to it. John took the sonic from her and put it in his coat pocket before lifting Ariana above his head and spun her around.

“Ariana, do you wanna go swimming with Gran? You could even go play with Uncle Tony!” John asked excitedly to his daughter, “I’ll be right back, love. I’m going to drop Ariana off and then we can talk about who we should put down as safety contacts”

“Okay, just make sure to put sunblock on her before she heads over there, Mum always forgets,” Rose reminded, “Also, make sure Tony doesn’t have his friends over unless they’re the ones who are nice to Ariana.”

John took Ariana to her room to change her into her bathing suit and put a good layer of sunblock on before walking across the property to the main Tyler estate. Inside was Jackie, Rose’s mum, reminding the boys not to be too rowdy. When she spotted John and Ariana, her and the boys all beamed as Ariana ran over to Tony and sat on his lap.

“Ariana is here to swim and play while me and Rose discuss something. I’ll be back to pick her up in a few hours or just ring us when she gets tired.”

John left the estate and headed back to Rose and his house on the other side of the property. He sat down next to Rose on the couch and they started writing down safe contacts for Ariana incase anything happened to them or her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Posted this a day earlier than I was telling myself I would but I'm just really excited about this fic. Chapters will start getting longer after this I promise!! The "plot" right now is unknown really other than what is brought up in later chapters. I already have until chapter 6 written. I know it's mostly just a jumble of things right now but trust me, it will get better and be more interesting ((hopefully)). 
> 
> Stay hydrated and I hope something positive happens today! 
> 
> 12-1-15  
> Hello.   
> I know I haven't been active on this fic for actual months and thats bc school has been kicking my ass and my anxiety has been as well. Because I have to revise works of mine in my english class I've decided to revise this story. The chapters might get slightly shorter. As this is the first one I am revising, it will be shorter than before. 
> 
> Sorry for being inactive and I hope that things are calm and fun this holiday season!


	4. Chapter 4

     “Are you liking your new art pad?”

     Ariana nodded in agreement to the blond-haired guard as she was drawing a picture of Koschei, Theata, and herself. Koschei sat down on the white tiled floor of my cell and started to draw with her. He had found this pad of paper somewhere in the prison, and over the past few days had given her colored materials, other than the pencil and black pen that she was given originally. She glanced up to the Koschei’s drawing and saw that he was drawing hills with an orange crayon.

     “Is the grass green here?” Ariana asked. He seemed startled that she asked a question about the world outside of her cell for the first time since arriving.

     “The entire planet’s orange.”

     They turned to see Theta standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. He seemed much bigger, though she was on the floor and only a little under 4 feet tall. With his large frame, from her angle, he seemed softer. She thought it was because no one really cared if she played in her cell or if anyone talked to her, and with this he felt more comfortable to be around the girl who can trigger regenerations to people without even trying.

     “Gallifrey is covered with large hills of burnt orange grass. The forests are littered with fantastic purple leaves from the black barked trees. Beautiful forests filled with these trees, enough light coming through the branches that it looks like the magic forest for you humans,” Theata said as he sat on the ground with them and took the pad from her, “The streams and ponds throughout the forests look like sparkles and are the most beautiful shade of teal”

     As he was talking, she couldn’t keep herself awake any longer and leaned up again the guard. His voice seemed calming, like her father’s when he would read her to sleep. Soon enough, she slipped into sleep as the guards continued to be in her cell.

     “Should we grab something to hang these up?” Koschei asked.

     “Sure, but first we should lay her down so that she doesn’t wake up already in pain before what happens tomorrow,” Theata responded as he layed her down on the hard cell floors.

     “Wait what’s happening tomorrow?” the younger guard asked, pasting the drawings to the wall.

     “Superior is going to punish the girl ‘in his own way’ is all he told me and from that, I can just assume it’s nothing good.”

     The two guards left the cell hoping that whatever happened to their new prisoner wasn’t too harsh but in this prison, no one could be to sure what punishments were kind, and which ones were harsh.

* * *

 

     Ariana lay on her cell floor crying for the third hour now, unsure of what happened and when she could go home. Her hands still burned from the acid torture that had occurred that morning. Her body ached from what Superior did to her. She just wanted to go home and be held by her Mum and Dad, to play with Tony, to have fun at Torchwood with her Grandad. She wanted Mickey and Martha to come and save her like they would always pretend to do when she would come to the agency. She wanted to be able to go to bed and to learn and to just go to whomever her parents had put in her safety book. Ariana just wanted to go back to Earth.

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I know this chapter is kinda short but just know that I am writing longer chapters (the one I wrote a few days ago was 4 pages long). If you see any grammatical errors let me know. I originally wrote this fic in first person but switched it around this chapter so it isn't that well written, I'm sorry!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Have a lovely day, stay hydrated, you are a fabulous human and I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I WILL EXPLAIN LATER

Jack got the news from parallel Torchwood. Fifty casualties, but only two mattered more to him more than anything. They didn’t deserve to die, they never deserved to die. They had a child and a family they had just gotten back. They had lives.  
   

Captain Jack Harkness still remembers the day he first had the privilege to meet Ariana Rose Tyler. She was a little over a year old when the small family made their way over to their original universe. Jack’s Torchwood wasn’t as safe for children as Parallel’s was, but he had had weeks to prepare for the arrival of the family; even made a play area for the Tyler child.  
     

John, Rose, and Jack all left to have tea over the matter of Jack being the main contact in case any emergency were to occur that left Ariana without a safe environment in the  other universe. Jack’s job was to either raise Ariana until she was old enough to live on her own/for her to chose to come back Parallel Torchwood, or for him to get in contact with the Doctor somehow and have Ariana have the same experience that Rose had traveling the stars with the Doctor, in whatever face he had by that time. Jack was honored to be their first contact over the Doctor, maybe because he stayed in one place and was never in any real danger at every second of every day, or maybe because he’s just that fantastic of a role model for children. Jack was never quite sure which it was, but never really had to think about it because of how many times Rose and the Doctor made it out of danger every time they encountered it. Even after the Dalek Invasion when John was created, they still seemed to amaze him on how many times they could avoid danger and do it so gracefully.  
     

Now he was amazed on how they put themselves in such a dangerous situation, and didn’t make it out alive. How them dying ended the fighting on both sides. How Gallifrey just decided taking a child, whom they had no idea existed until that very moment, would be an amazing idea instead of just going their separate ways and never communicating with Earth again until an emergency that their military couldn't handle arose.  
   

 What truly baffled Jack was the fact that the Doctor had no clue what was going on in the universe that he just stranded Rose and John on without even thinking twice about. Not as baffled that the Doctor hadn’t even thought to come by and check on him since his regeneration, but still quite baffled. Jack was 500% positive that the Doctor had no idea Ariana existed, and yet he was going to be so shocked once he found out what happened to his pink and yellow human. His pink and yellow human that he just dumped in another universe. His pink and yellow human and her pink and yellow child. Yet, he probably has no idea that anything is happening with the people he cares most about.  
     

Jack already knew about what was different about Ariana. When John and Rose came to talk to him about their “safety book”, they explained what was so different about her and what she had the potential to do. Why she could never get in the hands of another species or the multiverse might change forever. How the Doctor couldn’t even know what was different about her and John’s baby. The Doctor keeps saying how he knows so much about everything, and yet he is so ignorant about the people he should know the most about. He should try to learn about the family he tried so hard to put together. He should go and pester them with questions all the time.  
     

Jack knew that wouldn't happen. Jack knew why it wouldn't happen. Jack got the news from Parallel Torchwood that his best friends had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I'm not really sure when I'm going to update next because I more haven't written what is chapter 7 on my document (I think). So whenever that gets written I will post the next chapter.  
> It feels so weird that I am the one writing, not reading, the fic. I've had the idea for so long and it just got so complicated to try and tell the story to people and writing it is gonna take a while but I will try not to make filler chapters (which I think the majority of the next one is, there is some plot elements in it but I'm not sure I haven't really checked yet), I know for sure that the chapters are going to be longer and more detailed because I can see real people actually look at this fic and its crazy.  
> Okay I'm done making random notes, for now...  
> Stay hydrated you beautiful souls, I love you! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter, hooray!
> 
> **EDIT** lmao just looked at it in preview and its not that long but it will get longer just stick with me I have some pretty cool adventures planned for the squad (squad will be established later but this current squad of Koschei, Theata, and Ariana will have some pretty cool shit going on later on ((like way later)) )

Ariana Tyler was now 237 years old. She had been on Gallifrey for about 232 years. Yet, she only looked about 8 years old. Over the past few hundred years she had been tortured around 1,465 times, raped around 739 times, and has become best friends with only two guards.

“Okay so what’s the plan again?”, Koschei asked again. He hadn’t been paying attention the past three times, as he was too excited for what was about to happen.

“If you would ever listen, maybe you would know the plan you twat,” Theata said as he smacked his blond friend in the back of the head, “We are going to go in, you’re going to hang the streamers while I keep her asleep. Then, we’re gonna invite some of the other nice guards in and we are going to have a fun little party. I even found a way to take her out throughout the prison without the blindfold on just for today.”

Koschei couldn’t contain himself anymore; he burst into giggles and short quick jumps until his friend hit him again. With his serious face on now, Operation: Birthday Party was about to begin.

Theata and Koschei slowly crept in to Ariana’s cell, to make sure they didn’t wake her. Theata brought the girl into his lap and stroked her hair as a way to keep her asleep while Koschei put up streamers and balloons around the almost barren white cell. Golds, teals, and corals littered the cell. Once he was done setting up, some guards came with a traditional Gallifreyan cake; usually made for large occasions like weddings or award ceremonies, but this very special girl was an exception to this.

A few minutes later Ariana began waking up. Sleep filled eyes wandered around the room until they realized the usually white cell was filled with color. And people. Lots of people. Looking up, Ariana found that she was in Theata’s lap and also found a cake in the corner of her usually very boring cell.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIANA!! DO YOU LIKE THE DECORATIONS I DID THEM ALL MYSELF AND ALSO BAKED THIS CAKE!!!” Koschei could barely contain himself any longer. As soon as the girl woke, he just had to scream all the way to Rassilon himself how proud of himself he was for decorating without waking the girl.

“Happy Birthday Ariana!” the rest of the guards exclaimed, everyone happy that at least one prisoner still had joy in their heart even after being in prison for over 200 years.

Ariana didn’t quite understand why she deserved such a nice party for being a prisoner of war, but she enjoyed it regardless. Even though she was friends with the other guards that came, she usually talked to Theata and Koschei, when she did talk to them. Most of the time she ran around enjoying all the things she didn’t usually have in her cell, played with balloons for the first time in since she was on Earth.

Then it hit her, this is the first birthday party that she’s had since being on the foreign planet. This is the first birthday party that she’s had since her parents had died many years ago. She didn’t show it on the outside, but somehow Theata could tell that his friend was distressed.

“Here, put this on and I’m gonna show you something.”

He then handed her a flowy white dress that ended right above her knee. It had a lace like pattern on it that was barely noticeable from afar, but nonetheless looked nice on the young girl. The two of them left the party without anyone really noticing, and he led her down the hallway.

“Shouldn’t you put the cover over my eyes?” Ariana asked, she had never been down the hallway without the blindfold over her eyes so she was taking in all of the exciting things happening that day. When they got to the point where they would usually turn left to go to Superior’s personal quarters, they continued down the hall. Eventually the two made it to a door and inside was a curved glass window taking up the entire room.

Ariana wasn’t expecting what she saw. The rolling burnt orange hills going around in all directions. Purple leaved trees filling the garden below with guards lolling about on their breaks. Beautiful golden fountains filled the common ground beneath them, each one spraying out light aqua water with what looked like golden flecks flickering when it hit the sunlight. In front of her stood an array of extravagant gold buildings filled with people with gold robes.

“I want to go outside one day,” Ariana stated quietly, almost a whisper. At one point Koschei had left the party and joined the two.

“It truly is beautiful out there isn’t it,” soaking in the amazement of the child, seeing his home planet for the first time. He had done the same thing that first day he had been able to go to Earth, amazed by the variety of clothing worn by the humans, and the greenery of the entire planet.

“It’s so… different from Earth,” the girl said, “It’s also not that different. The colors are just changed.” What she said next shocked and confused the guards.

“I’m getting out of here.”

********  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a long one. about 4 pages long on my document. they will keep getting longer from here. I think I'm going to update every few days or so (after I write a cushion chapter to make sure I don't get behind) and I am almost to 60 hits thats crazy thank you so much I didn't actually think people would read this. I have no clue if anyone likes it but I'm just gonna keep writing it regardless bc this makes me pretty happy. :)  
> Have a wonderful day, drink water, and I love you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW PHYSICAL AND MENTAL/EMOTIONAL TOURTURE/ABUSE  
> after the break a couple of paragraphs in I will make a bolded dash before

“Excuse me?” ****

“I’m getting out of here,” Ariana said bluntly, slightly annoyed that she had to repeat herself. It’s not like they didn’t hear their younger friend, because she sense what their thoughts were. That’s new.

“I heard that part but how?”

“OUR LITTLE GIRL IS GONNA ESCAPE FROM PRISON!”

The two guards looked at each other because of the other’s response, but then looked back at the girl awaiting her response.

“Well I have been memorizing the entire layout of the prison while I sleep,” she said bluntly, “Did you think that I was waking up tired because I still needed to heal? I was wasting all of my reserve energy on trying to figure out what all of this looks like.”

“Okay,” Theata clapped his hands together, “How about we head back to the cell, have some cake and then you explain yourself to us. Good idea? Great idea. Let’s go!”

Theata shoved the two down the hall back to the cell where the party soon came to a close and they were able to talk about what Ariana was planning without being greatly punished if they were caught. To Theata’s dismay, however, Ariana was to tired to talk about her escape plans and fell asleep in her new dress.

* * *

“Sorry, but it’s that time again.”

Theata and Koschei had come in early that morning for the almost weekly torture sessions. As of past two years, torture has become somewhat... boring. It has been the same thing since Ariana first arrived. Acid handcuffs, slices up and down her body, being beaten, repeat. Not that it didn't hurt and make her cry every time, because it did. But if the Time Lords couldn’t think of anything different then it just became boring. Ariana could now heal herself from the worst of their doing in less than two minutes compared to the hours of healing when she first arrived.

“Could we just skip it today guys? Superior honestly wouldn’t care when it happens as long as I’m in pain,” Ariana could basically schedule her torture sessions by now, she practically had the two Time Lord guards around her finger.

“Sorry, no can do,” Theata stated, looking at the girl he had watched grow up before his eyes, “Superior will be here in about five minutes to watch us today and if we don’t do this, all of us will be punished.”

Ariana was around 1494 now and looked like a normal sixteen year old human girl. Her torture attire had changed from a black tank top and underwear to just a black bra and panties. That decision was made by Superior as it was easier to acquire on Gallifrey and the tank top required them to go to Earth every week and people started asking questions when they were buying hundreds of tank tops every month and “why do you need that many tank tops sir?” became a highly asked question which soon became annoying.

Koschei walked over to her with a bag to hold her clothes and other things she didn’t want ruined. Over the years she had accumulated an array of drawings and things the guards had given to her off of her parents bodies. Some of them included the converse of her father, that didn’t quite fit but she wore them nonetheless, the sonic screwdriver that also came from her father, the the rose quartz necklace her father had given to her mother when Ariana was born.

As she put the last of her things in the bag, Superior could be heard coming out of his quarters. Ariana threw the bag over to Koschei who then threw it to Theata not knowing what to do with it, and Theata, also not knowing what to do, threw it in the air vent hoping no one other than the three would notice. Right as Superior arrived in the room, Ariana had finished changing and the two guards acted like they were disgusted by their friend.

~~**\----------** ~~

“Look at you, you really have grown to be what humans would consider a beautiful young woman. What a shame. After today you will probably be a bloody mess on the floor who might hate me more than you already do!” Superior hit her in the face with a whip what seemingly came out of nowhere, “I have no idea how you manage to heal yourself every time even after over 1400 years and still never waste a regeneration cycle,” he whipped her again,

“But you might never,”

_SMACK_

“ever,”

**_SMACK_ **

“want to heal,”

_**SMACK** _

“AGAIN!”

Superior whipped her so hard bone started peaking through the blood covered skin. The two guards watched their friend be beaten the worst she ever had and wondered what else their boss could do. All of a sudden one of the panels on the ceiling swung open, and the mangled, but still identifiable, bodies of Rose and John Tyler came hanging down into the room.

Ariana screamed louder than she ever had in all of her time on Gallifrey. Blood-filled tears fell from the girl’s eyes as she saw the bodies of her deceased parents for the first time in over a thousand years. Ariana then collapsed onto the bloodstained floor staring up at the destroyed bodies looking down at her with petrified faces.

“M-Mum…. D-a-Dad…” she barely croaked out, almost drowning in her tears. “Wh-what the HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” She screamed to the man holding the whip and then over to her friends who had held down the people hanging in front of them, “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TO THEM?! WHAT DID THEY FUCKING DO TO DESERVE YOU DOING THIS TO THEM??”

Theata and Koschei just stood there silently, tears streaming down their faces, looking at their friend. Their friend that they changed her life forever just by one thing. Icey blue eyes looked down to the girl sobbing on the floor covered in her own blood, and just wanted to go and comfort her. Usually excited blue eyes glared daggers to his boss, wanted to stab all of the daggers into that man’s body, to make him feel the pain that he brought upon a girl that did nothing but exist. A girl that held so much pain in her memories that she could never get rid of.

“I’ll just leave these here,” and Superior left the room, leaving the bodies hanging there for the girl to stare at. As soon as he was gone, the two guards ran to go and comfort their friend. Before they could make it to her, however, she stood up and just stared at the corpses of her parents.

“This isn’t right,” Ariana whispered, throat sore from screaming and sobbing not even 5 minutes prior, “They aren’t together.”

“What do you mean?” Theata crossed over to the girl, leaving a comforting hand on the small of her back, still covered in blood.

“They are together though, see? They are together here physically and they’ve been together all this time even after death,” Koschei tried to comfort her, honestly unsure of how it was working.

“No,” Ariana pulled their hands into hers and entwined their fingers, “They never ever were around each other unless they were holding or touching the other one. They always held hands except in battle,” she explained, “Before they went into dangerous situations, they would kiss, tell each other how much they loved each other, and when it was over, they held each others hand for the rest of the day without letting go. They even ran into that last battle holding hands.”

“Do you forgive us, for what we did that day?” Koschei asked quietly, “If you haven’t, we’ll understand. We still haven’t forgiven ourselves, even though we were following orders.”

Ariana looked back at the Time Lords behind her with soft eyes, “How could I not forgive you guys? You’ve kept me alive this entire time and have given me friendship in a place that should be Hell. I’ve forgiven you guys a hundred times over, and I understand why you did what you did.”

Koschei was the first to start crying then, pulling the girl into a hug. Theata joined in, hugging the girl he has comforted since her first day in the miserable prison.

“I love you guys so much. Don’t ever think I don’t forgive you guys,” Ariana said, muffled by the two men she loved and knew as second parents.

“How could we not love you, you knucklehead!” Koschei then picked up Ariana and spun her around bridal style, “We have our own little family here, right Theata?”

Theata just looked over to the two smiling like an idiot. He didn’t quite pick up what his blond friend said to him, but laughed and picked both of them up. The three just laughed and enjoyed themselves for the next hour, joking and reliving all of the happy memories while other guards came and retrieved the bodies without any of the friends noticing.

* * *

Ariana and Koschei sat down drawing on the floor when suddenly Koschei asked, ****

“Ariana?”

“Yeah?”

“What color is your hair?”

Somewhat shocked by the question, because why didn’t her friend know her hair color?

“Why do you ask? More importantly, why don’t you know?”

“Well on the first day you were covered in dirt and blood, and since then I honestly don’t know if you have washed the blood out of your hair from the torture after all of this time,” Koschei explained.

“I have brown hair, like my dad’s,” Ariana said as she went back to drawing.

The two sat back in silence before Theata came in.

“Oh I need to tell you guys something,” Ariana said a little louder than expected.

“Let me guess,” Theata said leaning against the doorframe, “it’s your grand plan to get out of here? The plan you still haven’t told us about since your birthday party all those years ago?” Theata just stood there smirking, knowing it couldn’t be that, she probably forgot about it by now.

“Actually yeah, that is what I was gonna tell you about, except you guys are involved,” She said, acting as if her escape wouldn’t be the story of the millennium on Gallifrey.

“Excuse me, what?” Theata sputtered out, “What do you mean were involved, you ignorant girl? WE COULD GET FIRED FOR HELPING YOU ESCAPE!”

“Theata,” Koschei said calmly, “She’s been here for over a millennium, don’t you think she deserves to have at least a little while of having a normal-ish life?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“No buts, you big eared buttface. I have been planning this for years, I have every detail covered so that you guys won’t be fired or tortured like me,” guilt covered the faces of the Time Lords.

“Okay, fine,” Theata said after about a minute of silence, “How can we help?”

********  
  
  


 

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's longer, finally!   
> At the time of writing this, I was quite happy with it, now I'm not quite sure but I still feel as though it's a good chapter. I got tired of proof reading about three paragraphs in (I'm so tired don't judge)
> 
> Also this fic will probably be updated once a week because I have school (and APUSH kills me half the time, lmao)  
> I feel as though this fic is moving a bit too fast for my liking bc I personally enjoy longer fics so this might slow down a bit/ I'll just make it a series (which is the more probable option tbh)
> 
> Have an amazing day, stay hydrated, and I love you <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread it at all, way too tired. If I made any grammatical errors let me know.

Ariana sat in her cell counting the seconds until lunch break. She herself wouldn’t be getting any food until later, but there was a 10 minute interval between when the guards around her would go to lunch and when the backup ones would arrive until the original guards would return. As always she had Theata and Koschei outside/ inside her cell with her, and other guards would get them food so that they could stay and keep watch of her. There were even times when they weren’t even there for sleeping purposes, but that was a rare occurrence considering half the time they would take naps in her cell when no one was looking.

Soon, the bell went off for lunch to start and the majority of the guards outside left, leaving only Theata and Koschei outside the door. Ariana stood up and strode over to the window next to the door and signaled for the two guards to come inside.

“So this really is happening today?” a red-eyed Koschei asked.

“Afraid so, I need to get to my mother’s universe as soon as possible to try and live a normal life for as long as I can before I’m brought back here,” Ariana replied, grabbing her mustard backpack from the air vent.

“How do you know that you’re going to be brought back here?” Theata asked her.

“Well, obviously everyone has noticed by now, I have the same powers as my mother had when she went to save a man that looked like my father. When he took the energy from her, he accidently left a tiny nugget in her being which kept her alive after having all of the power of the universe inside of her. When I was born, that nugget transferred to me, affected my DNA, and that’s why I have two hearts and age really slowly. Although that can be altered depending on how fast I choose to age, but that’s not important right now,” Ariana clapped her hands together, bringing the Time Lords back to the matter at hand, “That power allows me to have the same powers my mum had for those ten minutes, but I have them my entire life! So that includes being able to see the past present and future at all times and lots of the possible futures include me being brought back here after only about 10 years of my lifetime from now.”

“So you’re coming back in 10 years?” Koschei asked, happiness creeping into his voice.

“In my lifetime yes, in yours it’s about, oh,” Ariana had to think for a second looking through all of the possible futures for her friends, “three weeks from now? Yeah, you guys are going to find me in about three weeks from this date, although I’m not quite sure how long your hunt is going to be considering you Time Lords are unable to travel between universes.”

Ariana, almost magically, summoned clothes a teenage Earth girl would wear in the year 2013. Putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a ripped black and white Beatles tank top, and black combat boots, she was ready to run for her life.

“Guess it’s time,” Theata gulped, “Don’t regenerate anytime soon, we won’t be able to find our favorite girl if you do.” Theata slung his arm around his blond friend, hitting him in the gut with his free hand.

“Ariana I’m going to miss you so much!” Koschei wailed, freeing himself from his friends grasp to hug the girl, “Let us know how you are. I’ll probably get one of those human communication devices and find a way to talk to you.”

“That would probably be the best way to talk,” Ariana choked out, trying not to cry, “Time to run for my life, guys. Don’t get in too much trouble while I’m gone, and definitely don’t find a better prisoner than me.”

The three friends hugged, as if Ariana wasn’t ever coming back. All three red-eyed friends said farewell one last time before Koschei gave Ariana instructions on how to get to the room holding her parents TARDIS.

Before leaving the room, Ariana looked back one last time and said, “See you soon, guys, and sorry for what I’m about to do,” before making a mad dash for the holding quarters of her belongings.

“What did she mean by th-” Koschei was cut off by darkness filling his vision and soon falling into the deepest sleep he had ever experienced.

“WHAT TH-” and soon Theata joined him in his slumber as well.

Ariana, eyes glowing the brightest gold they ever had, ran down the corridors, hoping to make it to the room before a majority of the backup guards arrived. Each guard she passed by, she blasted with gold smoke, which sent the Time Lords back about 15 meters. As more guards showed up, Ariana decided to make a hologram of herself that ran down a different corridor of the prison. Half of the guards followed that version of her and the other half followed the original. Eventually, she made another that continued running down the hall as she shot the air vent above with her sonic screwdriver and climbed into it, closing the hatch as she made it inside. She, again made a third hologram that went in the opposite direction as the original Ariana, as she went towards the holding quarters.

When she finally made it inside she dashed towards the TARDIS, took the key out of her backpack, and hoped to God that the TARDIS would understand her hurry and just take her anywhere safe for the time being until she could properly communicate with the machine.

The TARDIS groaned to life just as Ariana heard the alarms going off outside, warnings to all personnel to watch out for her, and to shoot if she was seen. Just as the TARDIS got into the Vortex, fading gunshots could be heard.

Theata and Koschei woke up to Alarms blaring into their ears, headaches plaguing their brains, and with their Superior looming above them.

“How did that disgusting girl escape?!”

* * *

 

Jack sat near the monitor sipping tea, wondering about what he would have for dinner that night, when loud alarms came from the device. Sitting up and looking over as to where the disturbance could have come from, a loud _BANG_ came from one of the lower levels of the TORCHWOOD building.  

“Damn-it! I can’t handle everything at once! Where the hell of Mickey and Martha when I need them?!” Jack screamed as he ran downstairs only to see a bright blue TARDIS stare back at him. Hearing another noise behind him, Jack drew his gun, hoping it was just the Doctor pulling a prank on him.

“Who are you, where do you come from, and why are you here?” Jack asked, gun still drawn. He walked over to where he heard the noise, only to hear another one across the room. “Okay, come on out, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jack walked towards the other noise, when he looked up and saw golden smoke coming from behind something. Not moving, hopefully, would be the best move against whatever this is, thought Jack. Hearing more footsteps going around the perimeter of the room, and more gold smoke coming from where the sounds were, Jack was finally able to be close enough to whatever had broken in and stolen the Doctor’s TARDIS. Sprinting over to the creature, he was able to corner it with his gun raised. The creature, was it a human girl, had their back turned to him. “Who are you and how did you break in?”

 

Ariana crashed into some industrial building, and left the TARDIS to investigate, when she heard more alarms and loud footsteps coming towards her. She ran behind an object covered in a cloth.

The man had said something else, but Ariana couldn’t hear much over her fast double heartbeat. She continued to hide until she didn’t hear anymore footsteps from the man, and hid in a corner. Hoping the man hadn’t seen the smoke, she let out another breath, more smoke emerging from her mouth

“Who are you, where do you come from and why are you here?” Shouted the mysterious man. Looking up, Ariana saw the word “TORCHWOOD” above where the man had come from. Ariana ran over somewhere else, hoping the man wouldn’t notice. Ariana had started to panic, gold smoke leaving her mouth involuntarily.

 

Hearing a gun cock, and the loud footsteps of the man come up behind her, Ariana was in so much shock she could barely move. “Who are you and how did you break in” brought Ariana’s attention back to the man. As she was pulling the small notebook from her pocket, she heard the man say something else, but she was more worried about finding the man she came to this universe for. Ariana turned around, fear plastered on her face, as the gun was pointed straight for her hearts.

“I crashed here, I don’t mean to harm you at all,” Ariana pleaded, arms raised, “I’m just here to find someone who can help me.”

“Who are you looking for?” Jack questioned, lowering his gun, “I might be able to help you.”

“Um..” Ariana looked down and started flipping through the notebook. As she was flipping through she found a picture of a man that looked identical to the one in front of her.

“Pardon me sir, but are you Captain Jack Harkness?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” Jack acknowledged, quite confused how the girl knew his name.

Ariana stood tall and confident in front of Jack, a man she had heard many amazing stories of. The man who sacrificed his life to save her mum. She owed her life to this man.

“My name is Ariana Rose Tyler, daughter of Agents Rose and John Tyler, and you are the safest person to be with within the multiverse,” Ariana stated proudly, then added shyly, “Well at least according to my parents…”

****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't proofread it at all because I just came back from a sleepover and I really need to see the new Doctor Who episode.  
> So I think updating on Sunday is a good plan, although I really don't have an extra chapter to post next Sunday, oops. If next Sunday doesn't go to plans, I will update as soon as possible, although I have no clue if anyone enjoys it / thinks it's good sooo I'm just gonna keep updating this until someone tells me it's shit.  
> I have rehearsal starting tomorrow (10-5-15) that go until next Friday which is the first show so. I'll probably be writing this if I have all of my other homework done.  
> Stay hydrated, breathe, and I love you!  
> (If anyone wants to talk to me ever my tumblr is skeleton-quxxn.tumblr.com during october and will change back to cuddle-quxxn afterwards)


End file.
